Apaixonado?
by Ami Nilyan
Summary: [One-shot] Natsu vai dormir mais uma vez na casa de Lucy á noite, obviamente novamente sem a permissão dela, mas porque tudo parece diferente desta vez... Sentimentos são revelados.


Notas da Autora

Minha primeira finc da Fairy Tail ^^  
Escrevi ela sem marcar capítulos e acabou virando one-shot mesmo, é uma das minhas versões de como o Natsu tapado enfim perceberia que está perdida e loucamente apaixonado pela Lucy U.U  
Espero que gostem, comentem, favoritem rsrsrs

* * *

_^~^Capítulo 1 - O começo da noite^~^_

_**Apaixonado?**_

_Numa final de tarde na guilda Fairy Tail vários magos estavam reunidos numa mesa conversando animadamente, principalmente Lucy e Lisanna._

__Se for para comparar você é totalmente diferente da Lucy de Edolas na personalidade, como eu posso dizer..._diz Lisanna_ Ela era mais agressiva._

__Nem me fale, mas nós nos damos bem._ falou Lucy pensativa._

__A Lucy assustadora era muito mais confiável_ diz Happy se intrometendo_

__O que? Saiba que eu sou muito confiável._ diz Lucy com irritada._

__Ah! Virou agora?_ fala Happy rindo saindo voando antes que Lucy o pegasse_

__Não ligue, ele só está brincando_ diz Lisanna sorrindo._

__Eu sei_ Lucy sorri de volta, mas rapidamente desfaz o sorriso e murmura_ Mas ainda não acredito que o Natsu tinha uma garota._

__Ah! É mesmo, desde pequenos os dois viviam juntos, já ficando acertado que Lisanna seria a __esposa__ do Natsu_ se intromete Gildarts que ouviu a conversa aproveitando para importunar Natsu_ Não é Natsu?_

__Uh?_ Natsu comendo responde_ Lisanna é minha amiga._

__Não precisa ficar com vergon..._começou Lisana sorrindo, mas para ao olhar Natsu._

__

_Ela ia se virar e disser "Não precisa ficar envergonhado Natsu" e depois rir da cara vermelha dele, como antigamente. Mas se calou ao olhar o rosto dele, estava normal e indiferente com o comentário, isso era tão diferente do que ela lembrava, tão estranho, ela se sentia como se tivesse perdido uma coisa importante ._

__

__Isso faz tanto tempo, agora somos __amigos__. Eu prometi que te encontraria e encontrei._ diz Natsu sorrindo pra Lisanna._

__Claro_ Lisanna falou simplesmente._

__

_"Talvez eu tenha perdido coisa demais nesses dois anos que estive fora" pensou Lisanna sentindo um aperto incomodo._

__

__Vamos Happy._ chamou Natsu se dirigindo a saída._

__Aye!_

__Está indo pra __casa__?_ pergunta Lisanna cm uma imensa vontade de ir com ele._

__

_"Talvez eu possa ir com eles, inventar uma desculpa e tentar recuperar o tempo perdido"._

__

__Não, vamos pra casa da Lucy_ responde Natsu como se fosse obvio._

__E com a permissão de quem?_ pergunta Lucy irritada, mas como sempre foi ignorada._

__Vão fazer o que lá essa hora?_ estranha Lisanna_

__Dormir. É que eu só durmo bem na cama da Lucy._ esclareceu Natsu naturalmente._

__

_Todos param naquele momento, Gray engasgou com o suco que bebia, vários magos que ouviam a conversa ficaram vermelhos, todos com a imaginação muito fértil (e pervertida)._

__

__Vo-Você dorme na cama dela?!_ gagueja Erza vermelha. "Eu não sabia disso"_

__Sim _diz Natsu simplesmente._

__

_Todos ficam encarando os dois enquanto Lucy, Happy e Natsu estranham e ficam confusos. Então Happy entenda tudo e grita:_

__

__NATSU, LUCY ELES ESTÃ PENSANDO AQUELAS COISAS._

__O...O que?!_ Lucy entende e fica completamente vermelha _É...É claro que NÃO! Quando ele entra na minha casa sem permissão e dormi na minha cama eu sempre acabo dormindo no chão ou no sofá._

__AH? O que?_ Natsu diz sem entender nada, então Happy vai até ele e cochicha na orelha dele. O fogo veio dos pés á cabeça, deixando Natsu completamente vermelho e fazendo uma cara difícil de descrever _OOOOO QUEEEE?_

__

_O grito de Natsu chama a atenção da guilda inteira. Ele além de vermelho estava completamente irritado, jogou a cabeça pra trás soltando literalmente fogo pela boca._

__

__Quem foi? Quem foi que disse isso? Foi você Gray?!_diz Natsu já arranjando um culpado_

__O que? Eu não fico pensando nessas coisas._

__Essa cara de pervertido nunca me enganou. Seu homem cueca_ fala Natsu 100% convencido que foi Gray._

__Cai dentro esquentadinho_ diz Gray furioso_

__

_Os dois começam a brigar, Lucy só olha pensativa já acostumada, suspirando se despede e vai embora. Depois de um tempo Natsu percebe que Lucy não estava mais lá e pergunta._

__

__Cadê a Lucy?_

__Já foi._

__Droga. Vamos Happy ou perdemos o Chocolate quente antes de dormir._

__Aye!_

__Espera Natsu_ reclama Gray._

__Depois eu acerto minhas contas com você cabeça gelada _Grita Natsu indo embora._

__Do que você me chamou?_ grita Gray, mas Natsu já tinha ido._

__Agora que parei pra pensar é difícil ver o Natsu e a Lucy separados_ comenta Lisanna_

__Se para pra pensar foi o Natsu que trouxe a Lucy. Então acho que é normal_ diz Max_

__Além disso, eles são um time._ diz Mirajane alegremente._

__

_"É Natsu parece que você arranjou uma nova esposa" pensa Lisanna dando um sorriso triste._

* * *

__

_Já na casa da Lucy Natsu e Happy estavam se empanturrando mais uma vez de comida enquanto Lucy estava no banho. Natsu apesar de estar comendo tinha uma cara irritada e pensativa._

_"Aquele maldito do Gray conseguiu me irritar, nunca me enganou com aquela cara de pervertido, ficar pensando que Lucy e eu estamos juntos, Lucy e eu...Lucy e eu...Lucy e ..." pensa Natsu então balança a cabeça fortemente e ri._

__

__Não, não, impossível, que ideia idiota, impossível, totalmente impossível._ fala ele rindo alto_

__Natsu do que você está falando?_ pergunta Happy confuso_

__Que risada alta é essa na casa dos outros!_ diz Lucy emburrada saindo do banheiro de toalha._

__

_Natsu a olha fixamente, Lucy retribui o olhar confusa, ele a olha e a olha, encarando firmemente por um longo tempo, Happy olha de um pra outro confuso. Natsu encara e encara Lucy até que um pensamento que nunca passou pela sua cabeça a invade agora o assustando, então ele se levanta e taca com força a cabeça na parede mais próxima._

__

__AHHHHHHHH!_ gritam Happy e Lucy chocados com a reação dele._

__

_"O que está acontecendo comigo? O que está acontecendo comigo? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO?" se pergunta Natsu pelo pensamento confuso apoiado na parede rachada pela força da pancada._

__

__Ei Natsu, você não pode sair por ai quebrando a parede dos outros_ reclama Lucy depois de se recuperar do susto._

__Cale a boca! A culpa é sua e daquele maldito Gray_ diz Natsu irritado_

__Do que você está falando?_ pergunta Lucy também irritada_

__Ah?!Nada, nada._ diz voltando ao normal e entrando no banheiro._

__Natsu está estranho_ comenta Happy_

__Pois é_ afirma Lucy _Mais do que já é._

__Diz pro Natsu que eu já fui_ diz Happy indo pra janela_

__Ah? Não vai dormir aqui essa noite?_

__Não, vou cuidar da casa. Boa noite!_ diz indo embora voando._

__Boa noite!_

__

_Quando Natsu volta ao quarto, Lucy Já havia trocado de roupa e estava com uma camisola rosa de alça fina com coraçãozinho e rendinha. Então percebe a falta de Happy._

__

__Cadê o Happy?_

__Disse que tinha que tomar conta da casa de vocês que por acaso não usam e foi embora._

__AH! Hoje não era uma boa noite pra isso_ comente pra si mesmo_

__O que disse?_

__Nada, nada. E qual é dessa roupa? Não são as que você costuma usar._

__Linda não?! Comprei hoje. É por causa das noites quentes, então comprei essa roupa leve. Pode falar, eu sei que fico bem nela_ se gaba Lucy dando uma voltinha_

__Tan-to faz_ disfarça Natsu indo em direção a cama sem saber porque ficou nervoso._

__

_Natsu para em frente à cama e fica olhando por um tempo para esta, então pega o travesseiro e a concha._

__

__Vou dormir no chão hoje._ anuncia ele_

__Ah? Por quê?_ estranha Lucy_

__O que foi? Não gostou, prefere dormir no chão?!_

__Não. Não estou reclamando é só que você está agindo estranho hoje._

__Que seja, apague logo a luz eu quero dormir._ desconversa Natsu._

__

_E os dois vão dormir.·._

* * *

__

_Lucy estava dormindo na cama e Natsu no chão ao lado da cama dela. A cama de Lucy estava encostada na parede ao lado de sua janela que agora aberta por conta do calor da noite revelava uma grande e luminosa lua cheia sua luz invadia o __quarto__ o iluminando._

* * *

_Era cerca de uma hora da madrugada, Lucy virou de um lado para o outro, incomodada com a luminosidade do quarto por causa da lua. Natsu também estava se revirando, mas era por causa de um sonho, um sonho em que..._

__

_Natsu se acorda der repente._

__

__O que está acontecendo comigo?_ murmura Natsu confuso e surpreso pelo sonho que teve_ Por que até nos sonhos fico tendo essas idéias estranhas com a Lucy? _

__

_Natsu estava nesse estado de choque quando sentiu um __peso__ em cima de si, alguma coisa caiu em cima dele._

__

__O que é isso?_ diz Natsu surpreso_

__Itai! Ai ai_ lamenta alguém_

__LUCY?_

__Ai, Natsu? O que aconteceu?_ pergunta Lucy ainda confusa por causa do sono_

__Eu que pergunto? Você caiu em cima de mim_ reclama Natsu não que ele se sente se incomodado por ela está em cima dele de um modo estranho aquilo era bom._

__Ah? Eu cai?_

__

_Lucy ainda em cima de Natsu tenta se levantar ele também e os dois ficam numa guerra de braços e pernas, eles se embaralham e quando percebem estavam com os rostos muito próximos e por um momento se assustaram com aquela proximidade._

__

_Natsu não soube o que o fez se mover, era uma espécie de atração irresistível que o fazia se aproximar mais e mais de Lucy. Lucy estava em choque totalmente paralisada._

__

__Na...tsu o-o que voc..._Lucy tentou falar mas sua voz saiu como um sussurro fraco que foi interrompido pelo beijo de Natsu. _

__

_No momento em que seus lábios se encontraram um choque atravessou seus corpos uma sensação gostosa e quente que fez com que aprofundassem o beijo que se aproximassem mais e mais e ainda não era o bastante, não conseguiam pensar em mais nada além daquele pequeno contato entre seus corpos._

__

_Der repente Lucy voltou a si e se afastou de Natsu de costas foi engatinhando até subir na cama de costas para a janela aberta com a visão da lua e de frente para Natsu._

__

_A visão que teve deixou Natsu perplexo, parecia que era a primeira vez que via Lucy e ela nunca esteve tão linda._

__

_Ali com os cabelos soltos balançando com a leve brisa vinda da janela, sua mão estava no peito arfante, bochechas avermelhadas, ela estava além de qualquer palavra._

_Natsu não pode gostar mais daquela camisola fina e curta que ela usava, os lábios rosados convidativos e levemente inchados por causa do beijo anterior despertaram nele um tipo de fome que ele nunca teve antes e teve certeza que por mais que comesse essa fome nunca acabaria._

__

_Lucy continuava ali, como um quadro, iluminada pela luz do luar que estava na janela aberta as suas costas. Completamente tentadora. Ali naquele momento Natsu poderia muito bem a confundir com uma fada._

__

__Na-Natsu por que... Por que você fez isso?_ perguntou Lucy em um sussurro fazendo Natsu sair dos seus devaneios_

__Por... que? Por que eu fiz isso? Eu...eu não sei_ diz Natsu confuso e assustado procurando uma resposta para suas próprias ações_ O que está acontecendo comigo?  
Meu corpo se moveu por vontade própria._

__

_Enquanto observava a reação dele Lucy ficou por uns instantes pensativa, um tempo depois em choque e por ultimo um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.._

__

__Natsu por acaso vo-você está apaixonado por mim?_ falou Lucy se inclinando para frente em uma ideia súbita._

__O que? Eu APAIXONADO por você? Não, não, impossível... Ou será? Não, não. Eu apaixonado por você?! Eu...eu..._Natsu ficou confuso era uma ideia absurda, mas..._

__

_Der repente estava claro para ele... Ele estava MESMO apaixonado pela Lucy!_

__

_Só isso explicava o sonho estranho, as ideias que estava tendo com a Lucy e aquela enorme vontade de ir até ela e a beijar novamente. Como ele não percebeu antes?  
Como deixou isso acontecer?_

__

_Natsu ficou desesperado, se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto de um lado pro outro sem saber o que fazer. E agora? Lucy ficou só olhando e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em sua boca._

_"__Será? Eu já tinha perdido as esperanças que isso pudesse acontecer, mas..." pensou Lucy com uma pequena pontada de felicidade que ia crescendo mais e mais, seu coração batia rápido cheio de esperanças._

__

__E agora o que eu faço? Como isso foi acontecer? E agora?_ Natsu estava nervoso e desesperado como se uma catástrofe tivesse acontecido_

__Natsu?_ chama Lucy_

__

_Ao ouvir a voz dela Natsu para, sem olha-la nos olhos vai até ela e se ajoelha no lugar onde dormia em poucos minutos atrás inclinando a cabeça até encostar no chão, Lucy fica surpresa com a reação dele._

__

__Me desculpe Lucy, por favor me perdoe_ implora Natsu_

__Por que está se desculpando como se tivesse feito algo ruim para mim?_pergunta Lucy sua voz parecendo triste_

__Ah?_ Natsu levanta a cabeça confuso nem ele sabia porque estava se desculpando._

__

_"__Se apaixonar não era ruim, certo?! Então por que estou tão nervoso?" reflete o rosado._

__

_Talvez Natsu só se sentisse assustado por esse novo sentimento que invadia seu peito sem permissão e ele não podia apenas dar um soco nele para expulsa-lo, ele não iria embora facilmente. Natsu estava com medo dele, mais medo do que jamais sentira nem por Erza, ele realmente não sabia o que fazer e Lucy percebeu isso._

__Por que esse desespero Natsu?_ pergunta Lucy indo para frente, deslizando da cama e sentando de frente para Natsu_ Acha tão ruim assim se apaixonar por mim?_

__Eu...eu não..._Natsu não sabia o que dizer, os olhos de Lucy pareciam tristes e ela estava tão perto_

__

_Lucy se aproxima mais e mais de Natsu, ele fica totalmente parado com uma ansiedade crescendo em seu peito, ela põe a mão no ombro dele e se inclina pra frente, agora ela estava no controle._

__

_Esse beijo foi diferente do primeiro, mais forte e intenso, parecia que eles queriam se fundir de tão forte estavam agarrados um ao outro. Natsu colocou as mãos em volta da cintura de Lucy e esta enlaçou o pescoço dele o puxando para mais perto. Ficaram se beijando por um longo longo tempo, até que Lucy afasta um pouco a cabeça._

__Então? É tão ruim assim?_ pergunta Lucy sem folego, mas sorrindo._

__Não, nem um pouco_ responde Natsu antes de puxa-la para mais um beijo pensando "Isso é muito melhor que comida."._

* * *

__

_No dia seguinte a guilda inteira estava percebendo que Natsu e Lucy estavam agindo estranhamente, ficavam trocando olhares e se assustavam sempre que alguém os chamava._

__

__Bom dia!_ diz Lisanna se aproximando_

__Ah?!Claro, bom dia! Um lindo dia não é Lucy?_ diz Natsu com um riso forçado_

__Sim, sim. Um lindo dia_ afirma Lucy rindo nervosa_ Maravilhoso dia._

__Vocês estão estranhos hoje_ observa Happy_

__Estranhos?! Imagina, eu não estou estranho_ diz Natsu não convencendo ninguém_

__Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ pergunta Erza_

__AH?! O que? Não aconteceu nada, nada, nadinha_ afirma Natsu com cara de culpado._

__AHHHHHHH! NÃO DA EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!_ grita Lucy assustando todo mundo_ Eu prefiro as piadas chatas e os comentários idiotas do que toda essa pressão._

__Lucy!_alerta Natsu agora toda a guilda estava observando_

__De que pressão ela está falando?_ pergunta Gray_

__Não sei_ responde Wendy confusa_

__Do que a Lucy está falando Natsu? Vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa de nós?_ pergunta Erza com aquele olhar mortal que assusta até o monstro do lago Nesse._

__

_Natsu assustado com Erza e vendo que Lucy não ia aguentar por muito tempo suspira e meio vermelho revela._

__

__Lucy e eu estamos namorando!_

__OOO QUEEE?_ gritam todos da guilda._

__EEEleees see goooxxxtaaaam!_diz Happy enrolando a língua_

__

_A guilda fez uma grande festa naquela tarde apesar dos protestos de Lucy e Natsu._

__

__Olha o nosso Natsu crescendo_ comenta Wakaba_

__Fico aliviado por um momento achei que ele não ia conseguir_ diz Macao rindo_

__Isso quer dizer que Lucy-san não estava atrás de Gray-sama?!_reflete Juvia_

__Acho que isso era obvio desde o começo _responde Cana rindo enquanto virava um barril de bebida._

_"Esses dois anos mudaram muita coisa não é Natsu?!" reflete Lisanna tristemente depois ao ver certo mago de gelo tirando a roupa de um lado na guilda da um pequeno suspiro dando de ombro com um sorriso "Talvez a Juvia ganhe uma nova rival". E pensativa fica a observar Gray, bem esses dois anos não mudaram só Natsu._

__

_Comentários maliciosos e piadinhas chatas não faltaram principalmente de Gray, mas apesar de tudo foram felizes pois agora estavam juntos para sempre._


End file.
